My life as an Undying King WhoRules the Mamono Verse
by Jake Wolf
Summary: My life as an Undying King Who Uses The Power of Monster Forms to Rule in The Mamono Verse is about Alex Strax who is a young man with the ability to turn into monster forms after finding gems. He's trying to stop the world from dying out and is learning how to be a king along the way. Will he give in to the demon lord, the church, or just his own family? We'll see won't we?


_**My life as an Undying King Who Uses The Power of Monster Forms to Rule in The Mamono Verse**_

I don't own monster girl encyclopedia. I merely own the plot and original characters. That said this is an adult story so enjoy all that entails, including sex, violence, and fluff. That said thank you and see you on the each upload.

**Chapter 1: Into the Mamono Verse and The Gem of Wolves**

It all started with a book. I didn't realize the book was cursed, enchanted, or otherwise magical. Honestly I just thought it was a porn novel. Oh how wrong I was. I found it in my grandfather's library. It was titled "Monster Girl Encyclopedia." I just sighed and said "Of course I get my love of monsters from Grandpa." I started flipping through the book noticing hand made annotations as if the owner had met each girl and written more about them. I sighed and muttered "Ok grandpa good joke but I better take this down and see what you know about it." I started to leave the attic when the book seemed to jump out of my hands and start flipping. It turned to a page called "The demon lord." I blinked and asked "What the hell?" A soft crying filled the room and I wondered what had happened to make the voice so sad. I called out "Can I help you?" The crying slowly subsided and I said "No need to cry if I can help."

The crying voice said "Our world is dying. I can't cast the spell. Please we need a man who is not going to turn into an incubus or possibly die to go to the past and stop it all." I wondered what they meant by incubus whether they meant the male demons who fed on sexual energy or the ones mentioned in the book whose semen had become pure spiritual energy and had lost their humanity. I shook my head as the book closed and Grandpa's voice came up the stairs. I blinked and looked around. I figure the voice had been my imagination so I left the book where it lay and walked downstairs to eat with Grandpa before finishing cleaning up the attic and emptying it out.

I asked my grandfather, "Why is it that you have so much crap in your attic gramps?" He chuckled and I said "What is it like mementos and stuff from past lovers? Or is it just junk?"

He smiled slightly and said "I received it all from my best friend when I left the home country. Heck he's the one your named after Alex." Yes my name's Alex. I'm currently twenty seven, my grandpa has to be at least a hundred years old at this point. He said something about a blessing from the gods but he didn't know how to explain it. Any yeah my name is Alex, Alex Strax. Eldest son of the Strax family. I sighed and grandpa said "You need to go finish cleaning up, maybe you'll find something that will lead to your destiny." I blinked wondering what he meant then remembered the book I'd picked up.

I asked "What's with the monster girl encyclopedia?" He chuckled and I said "It's not funny gramps, I'm honestly curious why you have such a thing. I haven't even heard of it before." He smiled sadly and I said "Let me guess, another thing from your homeland?" He nodded and I said "Like our last name, which you said you took because your friend said it was necessary. Something about the new land needing the name Strax as much as the old land?" He nodded and I sighed saying "Alright I'll drop it then. However I'm keeping the encyclopedia. A dirty old man like you doesn't need any more porn."

He burst out laughing and said "You may just find you need that porn in your future Alex, after all you are the splitting image of my friend when he was young. I'd almost think you were him if not for the time not matching up. Then again he had a few more scars than you do when we met." I nodded sighing and walked upstairs then finished cleaning up the attic and sat down to read the encyclopedia which again jumped out of my hands.

The voice asked "Will you consent to being sent to the past?" I hummed then the voice said "Will you save both Mamono and human alike, will you Alex Strax?" I blinked and started to ask why they knew my name when the voice said "I know who you are because you are the only one who can help. You tried and failed that's why this was created. This time you will need the old gods, the old monsters, and more. You'll have to stop Arthur and even more importantly you will have to stop me the demon lord. Can you do it?"

I sighed and said "Sure. I'll help, Grandpa always said I had a saving people thing. I promise I won't give up I will succeed where my predecessor failed. I will unite humans and monsters and more. Maybe they'll fight again but not so long as I live."

She laughed, for the voice was definitely that of a woman, and said "I hope you are sure Alex. Because if you fail I will be forced to open a portal to your world once more and repeat the process all over again." The portal opened up from within the book and I grabbed onto it as the portal pulled me in. I yelped as I fell and landed on the edge of a very tall volcano. I coughed up a lungful of dust and the voice said one last parting gift "You are on the edge of monster territory. I recommend finding the grail if you wish to purify the land." I wondered what she meant by purify the land. I sighed as the voice said "If you save the grail you save the land. If you save the land you can even purify the hearts of monsters and truly make us happy. Maybe you can help me fix my spell but the spell will not be cast beyond the one to turn monsters into mamono in your time. I have also given you unending youth with the last of my power have fun, stud."

I blinked and muttered "Stud?" Then I was suddenly pounced upon by a black furred, silver skinned, red eyed, wolf girl. She had wolf paws for hands and feet, fur up her arms and legs, and was salivating. I realized we were in the volcano region and remembered the book which I put in my pocket. I growled at her and said "BACK OFF BITCH!" She laughed and I said "I mean it." She growled softly. I raised an eyebrow and she eyed me with lust burning in her gaze. She snorted and studied me with a slightly manic gleam to her eyes. I growled and got up getting into a brawling stance. She laughed and I said "I'm no easy meat." She giggled.

I raised an eyebrow and she said "Humans are too weak." I growled at that and lunged at her. She rolled out of the way and pawed me to the ground with a flick of her wrist then lunged at me and I kicked her over my head. She laughed and I growled feeling something inside me urging me to be stronger than her. I didn't know what it was but honestly I enjoyed the feeling. She laughed darkly and said "Well you may be no easy meat, but your definitely a fine husband candidate." I snorted and kicked her in the face making her say "Feisty, I like it." I growled and we grappled. I wondered how a hell hound, because I'd read a little of the MGE or Monster Girl Encyclopedia, had become interested in me. She kicked me and I fell down the volcano's side. I rolled a few dozen feet then got to my own feet and looked around expecting her to have followed me. However such was not the case she was up on top of the mountain as if asserting she was better than me by being higher up than me. I growled at that and prepared to charge at her when I saw a chunk of obsidian carved in the shape of a ball and with a crimson wolf design painted or carved onto it.

I picked it up and heard a voice say in my head "The alpha rules the pack. The wolf rules the canines. Are you the master of the canines or are you just another child playing at being alpha? ANSWER ME!" I snarled in response and it said "Well you have some fight in you. Would you like to unlock the monster form trapped in this gem, that of the wolf?"

I asked the voice "Are there more of these gems and what does the form of the wolf require?" The voice just laughed. I snarled and said "Answer me damn it. If not I'll just show the bitch who's the boss by myself and leave you to rot in the belly of a volcano!"

The voice laughed again and said "Such strong will. Yes there are more gems. Each of the monster species has one, even the other canine species have a gem each. The jackal, the dog, the fox, the wolf, all have one. The cats have their own. The strongest being the tiger. The horse breeds of centaur all have on each, and so on and so forth. If a monster exists it's spirit is sealed inside a gem. The gems only react to those they relate to but it's said the the king of monsters can possess all the gems and all the forms. Will you do it? Will you unite the gems and become the king? If so then I think I can grant you my power and form."

I smirked and said "Do I think I can do it, no. I know I can do it. I'll take all the gems and prove that man and monster can be united as one. I'll prove that even monsters can have human children. I WILL CREATE A SPELL THAT FIXES ALL OF THE PROBLEMS OF THIS SOCIETY! SO GRANT ME YOUR POWER AND I WILL USE IT AS I SEE FIT TO MAKE THIS WORLD BETTER!"

The voice laughed and said "Well said young Alpha. You'll have to find the grail, the monster gems, the old gods that have been changed, and the old monsters that have been their jailers. If you find all the pieces to the puzzle even the Demon Lord will bow before your might. Good luck and a tip, Canines use a bite to the throat to show dominance, even hell hounds." I nodded and the gem sunk into my flesh then seemed to travel through all of my veins and appear on my chest as a tattoo of a black wolf howling at a crimson moon the colors the inverse of gem itself. I felt something stirring in me and tapped into the power of the gem.

The voice said "Good job kid, that's what you need to do now just hold onto the power and let it consume your body but not your soul. You do that and you may as well be a feral monster girl. Come on! You can do it I can tell!" I nodded and pulled the power out to its maximum then let it rush through my veins not once losing control. Slowly my hands turned into wolf paws, my arms grew black fur, my skin turned crimson, my eyes turned silver, my feet turned into wolf paws bursting out of my shoes, my legs became covered in black fur from the knee down crimson skin the knee up, and I felt my groin shifting in odd ways. Then I felt my ears migrate to the top of my head and form wolf ears. My hair turned crimson with black tips, and my teeth turned into a fanged smile. I howled and stretched then rushed up the hill twice as fast as I'd fallen down it and punched the hound in the face knocking her flat on her back.

She got up and I said "Good, let the obedience training begin." She snorted and rushed at me. I kicked her in the face, but she caught my leg as it started to come down and pulled me forward punching me in the stomach. I coughed but kicked her with the other leg landing on my hand paws. She growled and scratched my chest and kicked me off balance. I righted myself properly then elbowed her in the nose and made her flinch. The flames from her eyes didn't bother me they actually felt rather cold in comparison to how hot my temperature was running. I growled and she snorted then tried to punch me again but I caught her fist only for her to pull back, getting me off balance and kick me in the leg making me flip over her and land on my back. As she prepared to get on top of me, I kicked up sending her flying and rolled backwards then came up in a crouch.

She smirked and said "Puppy got some moves but he doesnt' have anything on his mistress." I snorted at that and bared my teeth making her smirk. She lunged at me and I caught her by the throat then slammed her down into the ground and kicked her in the side before jumping back as she swiped at me. She whimpered as she got up and said "How the hell can a human become a male monster anyway!?" I smirked and shook my head. She growled and lunged at me again only for me to sidestep and hook my arm around her throat pinning her. She struggled and bit my wrist making me flinch allowing her to claw at my face. Her claws raked down my left eye making me yelp and let her go but they hadn't driven down deep enough to damage the eye itself, just the skin around it. I'd be half blind otherwise.

She smirked and said "Ah is the pup unable to fight form a little scratch?" I snorted and punched her in the throat making her cough then grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the ground again before stepping on her stomach and punching her in face. I was fighting my bestial urges which screamed to take her and show her my dominance in the bedroom because of her prodigious chest which ad to be at least a double D. She howled in pain as I pressed down on her throat and punched her again and again making her wince and turning her head to the side each time. I stomped down on her stomach then picked her up and threw her into a large rock. I pinned her there with my arm to her throat and stared into her eyes daring her to challenge me. She coughed and glared right back as if to say 'That the best you got?' because she couldn't talk with the pressure on her throat.

I smirked and said "I am the alpha." She snorted. I growled and said "You will bow to me as the place of all bitches is beneath the alpha male." I wasn't normally so degrading of women but in this case I just meant female canines. She knew what I meant because she spit white hot saliva at my face. I ignored it as it landed on my cheek and said "Submit." She snorted and I punched her in the stomach right below the ribs. She coughed and I said it again. She snorted and I said "Stubborn bitch aren't you?"

She laughed and said "Yes because under that illusion your just a human. I've seen lots of humans illusion themselves into male monsters and they sometimes felt solid like this one does. They always wear off the moment the user gets tired though. I just have to wait you out and when you're tire my unending stamina will win the day." I snorted and clocked her across the jaw making her wince. I growled knowing I had the same stamina as her and that both our wounds were healing as quickly as we could make them unless they were cuts and slashes. I knew she'd never been defeated before because her fur was unmarked by blades, arrows, or burns. I growled and she said "The only thing I can't figure out is the change in your scent. How do you smell like brimstone, unless it's a potion to change your scent." I snorted realizing she'd be in denial until I knotted her. I was oh so tempted but I had to reinforce that I was stronger first.

I know that was bestial thinking but it was the only thing that came to mind. I had to get her to submit in some way before I would dare to shove my prick in her honey pot because if I fucked her she would think she'd won or would try to dominate me. The problem with most humans was they didn't have the stamina to outlast her and her aura would make them submissive the longer they fucked her. However for me it was more the longer I was around her the more my dominance racked up because she wouldn't submit like a bitch should. Anything other than a hell hound that was in the werewolf category would have submitted by now. Of course she was a hell hound so it was no surprise she was unwilling to give in.

To prove I was an alpha though I'd have to break her. Also having a hell hound at my beck and call would give me someone who would fight for me when I was out of my transformation. My scent would permanently be that of a wolf to any wolf that I faced. To hell hounds it would be brimstone plus the scent of my female, to werewolves it would be scent of their habitat, and so on and so forth. The alpha wolves of packs would challenge me, but lone wolves would either run or submit hoping I'd take them in. I knew all this because I learned it from the stone as it coursed through my veins and each time my heart beat I learned more. I looked at the hell-hound and said "What's your name bitch? I'm Alexander Strax, or Alpha Alex to you." She snorted and snapped at me only for me to backhand her and slam her head into the wall. I said "You're an obstinate bitch aren't you?" She snarled and I bit her cheek. She yipped and tried to shake me off. She healed from the bite quickly but the mark over my eye didn't heal near as quick. I said "That's for clawing my face." She glared and spat at me again. I growled and grabbed her throat then whispered in her ear "I can make you submit. I'm not some lowly weak omega, I'm a true alpha." She shivered and growled snapping her jaws at me.

I watched her seeing that she was in fact tired from healing all of her wounds. I reached to my pants and unbuttoned them then let them slide down my hips, my tail, which was black with a red tip, had burst a hole in the back anyway so I was going to have to get magical clothes to account for my transformations. The hole wasn't huge but it would expose my boxers in human form. I wrapped my belt around her throat like a collar and said "BEHAVE!" She yelped and snarled at me.

I smirked and guided her eyes down to my crotch. She resisted looking at first then saw the fact my boxers were bulging. I dropped them as well revealing a swollen sheath and large balls that she was amazed by.

She said "What the hell happened to your maleness? Did you truly become a female hell hound? Were you even a guy in the first place?" I snorted. She said "Wait if you're female why do you have balls?" I smirked as the tip of my shaft, my red rocket as it were, started to slip out of the sheath. She blinked and said "A sheath, really? What he hell?" I smirked and shoved her face into my crotch making her get a long hard whiff of the brimstone, maleness, and my natural scent mixed together. She panted and said "What the hell is with this delectable scent?" I smirked and forced her head further down so she was sniffing my testicles. She inhaled deeply and her eyes became hooded with lust. I yanked her up by the belt collar around her neck and shoved her back against the rock. She growled and said "What the hell. I won't fall for your fucking tricks, you bastard."

I chuckled and said "My scent is all natural. My sheath is a canine trait that my new form gives me. My cock is purely real, and my balls are heavy with the seed I plan on filling you with." She whimpered finally starting to believe me. I chuckled and said "But first I gotta show you who's boss." I flipped her around and smacked her ass hard. She yelped and I smirked then bit the back of her neck and growled softly. She struggled but eventually they started to slow down until she elbowed me in the stomach causing me to release her throat. I flipped her around and pinned her arms above her head this time. I bit the front of her neck and growled dominantly hearing drips of her wetness hitting the grounds. She tried to fight and struggle but I kept her pinned with my knee between her legs, my shoulder pressed against her shoulders, her arms above her head with one hand, and the other pinned her tail to the rock. I growled and she whimpered then started to moan as I bit down hard.

I realized the entire fight for dominance had been one turn on for her. This particular bitch like it rough. I growled and bit down even harder making her drip faster and howl in pleasure. She moaned and squeaked out "Yes!" I smirked and played with one of her breasts as my tail beat against her legs. She moaned some more realizing I hadn't released the bite and tried to fight me off. I growled and she said "I AM NO ONE'S PET!" I chuckled thinking _"Oh but you are my bitch. I Alexander Strax am your master!"_ She struggled more trying to get free but all it succeeded in doing was made me hard as my own inner sadist came out. I wasn't a major sadist mind you, but I did get off on being in charge.

I smacked her breasts making her moan more then fingered her pussy slowly, finding a hymen. I realized she must have been pretty young, hell hound wise. I released her neck and whispered in her ear, "All you need to do is give in and admit you're my bitch and you'll have all the pleasure you can get." She shook her head and tried to shake me off but I just smirked and bit her ear hard. She yelped and whined trying to get her ear free. I released it only to latch onto one of her nipples with my teeth planning on marking every piece of her as my property. She yelped again as I bit the other nipple then moaned as I yanked on her tail. I released her nipple with my teeth to whisper in the left ear, having used the right before, "You can give in or I can torture you to a state where you're forced to give in, your choice."

She growled out "How are you going to force me when this is the best you can do?" I laughed at that and guided her head down to point it at my crotch. She saw my red rocket had risen to about half mast leaving it at seven inches long and one and a half wide. She started to drool and said "That can't be real, men were said to be unable to satisfy a monster without lots of practice and demonic energy to increase their size." I laughed darkly and she whimpered at the sound then I shoved her head into my crotch forcing her into a kneeling position.

She whimpered again and I said "This is what you were going to do to me, wasn't it? Make me submit and beg? Well start begging. I know you want it but the most you'll get is a sniff of my cock if you don't beg. Turnabout is fair play, eh?" She whimpered and struggled as I forced her muzzle close and only allowed her to sniff, nuzzle, and inhale the scent of my cock. I knew she was getting torn apart by lust but my sadistic side didn't care, all it cared was making her submit. Once she did that it and the bestial urges would go away and I'd be in complete control of myself again. She whimpered and tried to open her mouth, but I wouldn't let her. I said "Nod once for yes, shake your head for no. Understand?" She nodded and I asked "Do you want it?" She nodded again. I smirked and said "Willing to beg for it?" She shook her head no. I smirked and rubbed my cock across her nose again saying "Go on beg." She continued to resist but with each movement of my hips her eyes got hungrier and her instincts harder to resist.

Finally after ten minutes she nodded. I uncovered her mouth and grabbed my cock stroking my precum into the shaft. She moaned at the smell and said "Please alpha?" I smirked and pulled her up into a kiss which she submissively returned. It had taken a few hours in all, the battle going a lot slower than I thought it had, the battle of wills lasting a good quarter of that and she moaned saying "Alpha?"

I smirked and said "What does my bitch want?" She moaned at the possessiveness in my tone and licked my neck submissively. I stroked her ears and hair smirking then nipped her neck growling. She yipped in pleasure. I smirked and released her arms which she wrapped around my neck before kissing and licking my face like a submissive wolf would the one that dominated it. I chuckled and said "Do you want to taste me? Maybe you want a quick lick on your labia? Or is it that you want to be fucked?" She whimpered and pawed at my chest as I stroked her ears and whispered "Good bitch I am glad you broke."

She said "I want to taste my alpha, be tasted by him, and be fucked into submission. I want all of you. Whatever you're willing to give me alpha. Just please don't tease me." I chuckled softly and licked her forehead then her neck and lips gently always being sure to assert my dominance with a growl. She laid on her back and spread her legs holding her labia open for me and showing me that she was mine. I growled softly and pointed to in front of me and motioned for her to get on her knees. She understood and quickly got to all fours then nudged my cock with her nose not willing to take it in her mouth without permission. I stroked her ears and she panted smiling. I smirked and pet her like an obedient dog then stretched and my cock flapped around half flaccid.

I smirked and said "Go ahead and suck, lick, and please your master." She nodded and started to suckle the tip of my shaft then started licking my balls making me moan. She pulled them into her mouth and gently nibbled them rolling the orbs around in her jaws but never damaging them. I smirked and stroked her head the smell of my own musk getting me to react to her ministrations. Her own musk smelled of cinnamon and hellfire. I grinned slightly and thrust into her mouth as she wrapped it around my cock and started to suck.

She moaned around it then released and started stroking me saying "Is alpha enjoying himself?" I nodded rubbing her ears and making her pant in pleasure. She went back to sucking on the tip of my cock which was leaking precum at a ponderous rate because my shaft was now three quarters of the way hard and stood about nine or ten inches long and two thick. She moaned around my shaft and deep-throated me making my cock swell to it's size of eleven inches long and three thick without the knot, the shaft alone was bigger than I was before I absorbed the wolf gem, and was more sensitive. The knot at this point had only swollen to about a quarter of its full size. I knew this body wasn't built for a human woman but a monster girl could easily handle the size. I felt her throat flexing around my cock which started to get larger as the knot swelled.

Finally my knot left my sheath at a full seven inches wide, and four long putting my cock at fifteen inches long and tapering down to a three inch pointed tip. She gagged on it at first then moaned around it finding pleasure in being used as I started to fuck her face getting close. I pulled out all the way to the tip and said "Here cums your milk pet, drink it all." She nodded and started swallowing as soon as the dam burst and the first thick wad of cum left my tip. She swallowed every drop leaving only a little to show me that she had some in her mouth and savored it.

She showed it to me then swallowed and said "Delicious alpha." I nodded and pushed her onto her back then crawled between her legs. My knot hadn't softened but I gave it time to do so by starting to lick and lap at her labia. I sucked on her clit making her pant and moan softly, then nipped it causing her to yip. I started lapping up her juices as the flowed out of her honeypot and started licking her thighs clean. She moaned softly with every lick, nip, and suckle of my mouth. I started rubbing her clit with two fingers as I held my mouth to her pussy's entrance and sucked up all her sticky release. She moaned and said "Alpha is so good to his bitch." I pulled away as my knot sunk into my sheath and my shaft deflated slightly, having been at this a good fifteen minutes, my jaw starting to hurt. I was amazed she hadn't cum yet then I gently bit her clit and she burst like a flood. I licked it all up and wondered if she was a masochist because the pain shouldn't have had that kind of affect on her. She moaned softly and I reached up to play with her boobs as my cock came back to life.

I growled and said "All fours, now." She nodded and quickly did as I said then I lined up with her lubricated snatch and slowly thrust inside. She moaned softly and tried to hold still then yelped when I touched her virgin barrier. I slowly pulled back saying "This is going to hurt." She nodded and I thrust forward hard piercing her hymen and causing blood to mix with her juices. I held still and she whimpered softly, whining at the pain. I stroked her ears and licked the back of her neck then reached under her and started playing with her boobs loosening her up more and making her start to moan as pain turned to pleasure.

I started to thrust slow and steady growling softly and enjoying the flexing of her inner muscles. I knew she had to have worked on her core a lot to get such control of her pussy's muscles. I moaned as I thrust into her hard and fast my knot starting to swell and hammering at her lower lips. She whimpered and said "So big." I chuckled and thrust faster playing with her breasts and biting her neck dominantly as I thrust forward one last time and tied her pussy. She moaned as I came inside her, I turned so we were ass to ass like wolves and panted humming. She moaned and groaned saying "So full. Alpha is filling me up." I noticed she'd gone from the unbreakable bitch to the submissive slut way to easily.

The voice said "When you tame one whose gem you own you can sometimes break their mind. You broke this girl to a point, when you show your dominance she will be submissive but otherwise she'll remain aggressive to your enemies and allies. You instilled a submissive side into her mind. Aren't you strong?" I chuckled and the voice said "Seriously though, you have tapped into her being and altered it to suit you. You can harness her energy to manipulate her and your beast form more, or you can revert to human. I suggest remaining a beast until you've finished your copulation and have her completely broken. You are slowly making her loyal to yourself. By the time your knot deflates your scent will have gained the undertone of a dominant musk that all submissive females will respond to. Also there are others trying to reach you. I believe they are the other gems, and just as I have found you worthy they will once you pass their tests. I had no test except showing you could use the power or be turned into just another mindless bitch like the hell hound you are currently breeding. She thought she could control my power but I turned her instead."

I sighed and stretched thinking _"Great, just great. I have a partially sentient gem that until I master it will try to turn me into a female. How wonderful. It doesn't help it says there are other things reaching out to me. I'm also at the point just after the damn demon lord cast her spell, meaning that Mamono as the book calls them are just starting to appear and there are still actual monsters that will kill and eat me. I think the gems are the essence of monsters that is being sapped away including masculinity. Of course for the races like succubi who have no masculinity it's just a male form embracing their magic and abilities, aka an Incubus in the truest sense of the word." _

I stretched as I felt my knot starting to deflate and heard my bitch whimpering at the loss of the knot holding my cum deep in her cunt. I stretched and slowly pulled out then shoved my cock in her face which she happily licked clean. I smirked and said "What's your name, pet?"

She shivered at my dominant aura and said "My name is Silver." I nodded and rubbed her ears as she continued cleaning off my cock humming in pleasure. I stretched and popped my back then ran a hand through my hair and shook my head releasing a wave of heat. I felt the heat leaving my body and smiled slightly then stroked Silver's hair and she wuffed in delight. I rubbed her ears and she panted then I turned back to my human form before getting dressed in my now ruined clothes. She studied me and said "I can't get the urge to dominate you in this form, what did you do to me, Alpha?"

I smirked and said "I convinced your mind that my scent is that of your Alpha no matter my form so you can't attack me. Now where's the nearest town?" She shrugged and I said "Right your young, you don't have a reason to go hunting for a man yet, and now with me you have no reason to ever hunt for a man." She nodded and I sighed then said "Well let's head to the north." She nodded and ran to her den then pulled on some black clothes, keeping my belt around her neck like an accessory, and handing me a cloak. I put it on and wore it over my clothes then we started down the north side of the volcano. The geography around it was a little weird. To the west was a vast desert in front of some mountain ranges, to the east was a large forest that seemed to go on for miles, to the north was a vast plain, and to the south was an ocean. That was why I recommended we go north. I was pretty sure I'd seen a river meandering that way which meant we could fish, drink water, catch game, and there should be a town as in medieval ages towns cropped up around rivers usually."

We walked along at a sedate pace, and as we walked I plotted for the future. I had no money, no equipment except a Swiss army knife, and no abilities other than pseudo immortality and an ability to take on a monster form. I silently said to the voice form earlier "Hey do I have more than a hell hound form?" It hummed for a bit then I said "Come on answer me," a little louder catching Silver's attention. She looked at me and I said "Sorry Silver talking to myself." She nodded and trotted along ahead of me.

Finally the voice said "Anything wolf like is a form you can gain. However since your first interaction was a hell hound, I believe you only have a hell hound form which is extremely dominant and will affect your mind toward a more dominant leaning as time goes on. The gem's never been taken over before so I don't know if the other forms have to be unlocked or you can transform into them at any point. Honestly not much is known about the gems, not even much is known by we the energy sealed inside them." I sighed and just decided to accept that as a fact I couldn't change. Suddenly my chest started to itch and the voice said "Ah you are in proximity of the gem of the dog. How interesting its test is loyalty. My gem reacts to it and the other beast gems more than the demon gems. It even reacts more to the canine gems than other beast gems. I can already feel you assimilating my knowledge so soon I will fade and you will know all I know. Are you going to go after the gem? It should be about fifty to a hundred miles to the north." I shrugged and thought _"I'll see if I come to it before I need it. If I run into any dogs that int erst me then I may just find the gem and use it to dominate them as well. Wait why do I want to dominate those that are of a different species. Damn it you're right the gem is altering my own mind with the hell hound form." _

I sighed and called out to Silver, who was hunting for rabbits. "Once you catch something be sure to bring it back so we can cook it, I'll head to the trees by the edge of the plains to gather some wood." She waved in acknowledgment then vanished into the tall grass. I stretched and walked to the woods collecting fallen logs, my strength monumentally increased from what it was when I was human. I had no trouble carrying ten logs where as a normal human I'd have only been able to carry five half the size. I also had several sticks for kindling, and noticed the traces of the river crossing northeast to southwest.

I picked out a bare spot in the fields near the river and started to make a fire as Silver caught up with a few rabbits, pheasants, squirrels, grouse, and what looked like prairie dogs. I blinked and said "That seriously what we're going to eat?" She nodded and I shrugged then pulled out my knife and started cleaning the animals. After I defurred them, I disemboweled them and gave their guts to Silver who was happy to eat them other than their stomachs which I washed out and used as water skins. I roasted the animals over the fire humming softly and thinking about the future. I knew we could sell the furs, and maybe some of the left over feathers to fletchers. I cooked the food for a good half hour before digging n myself. I knew my constitution had changed but I didn't want to test it by eating raw meat. I ate slowly while Silver dug in rapidly.

After we ate a while I used a fur to wrap up the remainder of our meat too preserve it, the inside of the fur keeping the hair off, and the two of us curled up going to sleep. Her internal temperature helped keep me from freezing in the autumn weather. I dreamed of fighting a horrendous beast. I couldn't see it's face but I knew it wanted to consume me and everything I loved. I swore to see its end and it snarled at me. I growled back and the two of us fell off a cliff fighting for control. Finally as we were about to land I stabbed it in the chest and woke up. It was dawn and Silver was curled around me holding onto me tightly.

I yawned and said "Time for some breakfast." She stirred at that and panted at the thought of food. I handed her some of the cooked game meat then ate some myself before taking a swig of water and handing her a skin. She took it and started drinking her fill then we got up and continued to the north the beating in my chest signifying the approach of a gem increasing in tempo every ten feet. I ignored it and got Silver into a conversation about this land. Turned out the world was Torria and the plains led to the town of Tenriel. We were about ten miles southwest of a demon realm and about five miles due south of Tenriel. I shrugged accepting her word for it, as she said her mother traded in the town before she moved to the volcano herself. Her mother was actually a farmer on the south of the village with her father and older sisters who all had mates of their own. They'd probably belittle her until they caught my scent and realized just how much stronger than them I was.

I yawned as we walked and decided it was about time I told her a little about myself. I told her I was my family's youngest child as well. I didn't plan on settling down any time soon and honestly I planned on uniting the gems. She asked what gems and I told her not to worry about it. She nodded and told me more about her family. Her sisters Lyra, Nera, Soria, Lex, Lux, Umbra, and Shadow were all older than her and worried she'd never find a good man. They thought she wasn't fit to leave home for another year or two and that she'd only find someone weak if she set out on her own. She didn't like that so she moved to her mother's old den in the volcano to prove them wrong and get out on her own. She saw them every few weeks. She said we should stop by their farm and that she should probably introduce me to her mother, as if her father had no say in anything she did. Same with introducing me to her sister's but not her brothers in law.

I shrugged and said "If that's what you want pet." She smiled and hugged me thanking me then the two of us started walking again. She told me the town was in demon territory and the governor of the town was a Lych named Liomarra. I mumbled about alliteration and she chuckled. She said that she was distantly related to the hell hound Cerberus. I asked how and she said the three headed hound was a relative of her mother and she didn't know the specifics. I nodded and stretched then popped my neck and she winced at the sound. I laughed and told her to to get used to it because it was a common occurrence when I was stiff.

She nodded and said "Understood." We lapsed into silence after that and just walked along comfortably. I knew that the town was going to be interesting but the gem was between us and it. I wondered if it had some kind of guardian, then figured who cared as it was my plan to unite them all so nothing would stop me. Little did I know how much trouble the next gem would be.

**That's all for chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed and we'll see even more characters in chapter two, as well as our party of adventurers growing as Alex adds to his harem. Will he pass the gem's test? Is there a guardian? Will he meet the approval of Silver's family? All these and more will be answered next time on My Life as a Monster King. If you enjoyed leave a review and I'll see you next time. Although next time wont' be for a while because my next big project is working on Shirubahatouroufu and Shaggy and Scooby's adventures. Thanks for reading and see ya Jake Wolf is out. **


End file.
